


The Portrait

by daydream11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream11/pseuds/daydream11
Summary: There's a painting on the wall of Malfoy Manor that Harry cannot tear his eyes away from.





	The Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of hogwartsishome's hogsmeadewkends for strawberry_star.

Harry stops cold. There is a portrait on the wall just to the right of him. If he hadn't been paying attention, he would have wrote the painting off as any other. Truly, it is nothing special - of superb quality and extraordinary skill on the part of the artist, but classic and understated enough that it captures no real notice. But Harry notices right away, because despite the way it blends into the background it doesn't, because the painting is of the three Black sisters. And they are happy.  
  
Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa lounge across a canapé. They are dressed in beautiful robes. Bellatrix holds a fan in her hand and plays with it; it snaps open and shut over and over again and Harry swears he can hear the soft whisper of silk. Andromeda leans over Narcissa rearranging her curls, and Narcissa eyes Harry shyly and grins just so. Harry cannot breathe; the three of them are beautiful and charming and sweet, but most importantly they are _sisters_ and Harry's heart hurts. A lot.  
  
Andromeda kisses Narcissa's forehead and leaves a red stain where her lips meet Narcissa's skin. Bellatrix takes Andromeda's hand and holds it.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here." Harry begins to turn around but Draco beats him to it; the other boy circles his arms around Harry and presses his chin into Harry's shoulder. "That's one of my favorite family portraits."  
  
"Wh-where were they going?"  
  
"To the theatre," Draco answers simply. Harry leans back into his embrace. "Their father told them to dress especially early and sent a painter to do this portrait before they left."  
  
"Quick work."  
  
"Very."  
  
They fall into silence. Harry gazes at the painting. Bellatrix gazes right back. Andromeda notices and whispers into her ear and they giggle. Narcissa speaks up, says something to another person he cannot see - _This one is too small, Father. Not him._ Harry flushes. Draco chuckles.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Harry does not want to; he is enchanted. When Draco tugs he does not comply.  
  
"We'll come back tomorrow."   
  
Harry frowns.   
  
"I promise."  
  
This is his new Mirror of Erised.


End file.
